This invention relates to a system for creating numerical control data and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus capable of creating numerical control data while a coordinate designating device is moved continuously along a graphic drawn on a design drawing.
A numerically controlled machine tool (hereafter referred to as an NC machine tool) is operated in a manner specified by a machining program stored on an NC tape to subject a workpiece to prescribed machining. To create an NC tape for a cutting operation, numerical control information and other machining conditions are punched into a paper tape in accordance with predetermined rules. The numerical control information includes all the data necessary for machining, such as numerical values obtained from a design drawing and relating to the dimensions of the workpiece that is to be machined, feed speed, and the like. When machining the workpiece by means of an NC machine tool, the NC tape which has been prepared, is fed into the tape reader of a numerical control device so that the various instructions recorded on the NC tape may be read successively. The numerical control device responds by executing the read instructions to cause the machine tool to machine the workpiece as prescribed. Since considerable time and experience is required to create the information stored on an NC tape, it has been necessary to employ a highly trained person for such tasks. In order to allow less experienced individuals to perform these tasks, an apparatus for automatically preparing an NC tape has recently been developed and put into practical use. The apparatus includes a graphic display, keyboard and printer, and is extremely useful in preparing NC tapes in a simple, accurate and rapid manner. Consisting of a microcomputer, the apparatus for automatic preparation of an NC tape has an internal main memory for storing the NC tape preparation software, or system program.
To create a machining program by means of the above-described apparatus, the prescribed system program is loaded into the main memory, and a so-called "part program" consisting of a group of data specifying the contour of a part, namely the path of a tool for cutting the contour, must be created and entered in accordance with predetermined rules. If the machining to be performed is, for example, a milling operation, the group of data constituting the part program will comprise (a) graphic data indicative of the shape of a part (consisting of tool diameter data, part surface data specifying the axis along which the tool is to be transported, drive surface data specifying motion in the direction of tool diameter when the tool is transported, and stop surface data specifying how far the tool may be moved when the tool is transported along both the part surface and drive surface), and (b) command data for tool motion (consisting of positioning data for positioning the tool at a point where motion on the contour of a part is to start, and data commanding motion along the contour). When the part program has been entered into the apparatus for automatic NC tape preparation, the latter creates the machining program automatically under the control of the system program, stores the machining program in the main memory, and then prepares an NC tape by punching the information into a paper tape.
Thus, with the apparatus for automatic NC tape preparation, a desired NC tape can be prepared merely by entering the part program. The advantage of the apparatus is that even an NC tape containing a program for a highly sophisticated shape can be prepared in a short period of time in a simple and accurate manner.
While the above-described apparatus facilitates the preparation of an NC tape, it is still necessary for a programmer to create the part program at his desk from a design drawing while abiding by predetermined rules. The creation of a part program in such fashion is both a troublesome and time-consuming task and can only be accomplished by a programmer having considerable programming skill. In addition, though the apparatus can create an NC tape for a sophisticated shape in an accurate manner, certain types of NC machining operations for the fabrication of gloves, leather shoes, wood crafts and the like do not require that much precision. It would be convenient if an NC tape for such machining operations could be created in a simple and rapid manner by an individual not possessing special programming skill.